Diskussion:A
Ich finde es ist viel richtiger ê zu schreiben , denn wir schreiben ja auch sasuke oder naruto obwohl das saske oder narto ausgesprochen wird.Also tss.. Also bei narutopedia, also nicht diese seite steht dass er A''' heißt, sein Bruder Killer '''B und der bodyguard C''' Im englischen dagegen haißt er auch '''ê. Man sollte das korrigieren. also ich jedenfalls finde diese seite viel besser als Narutopedia . aber die englische wiki gefällt mir kaum. da gibts gar keine bilder.Das einzige, was ich an dieser Seite nicht so gut finde ist, dass ihr alles erst bestätigt wird , wenn es auch im anime bzw. Manga bestätigt wurde. Zum Beispiel steht da nicht, dass Tobi Madara ist (obwohl das eigentlich völlig klar ist), sondern es nur so von sich behauptet.etc. die englische wiki ist da etwas anders. :sieh hier unten was unter Namen steht. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:58, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, der Unterschied ist, DASS nichts bestätigt ist, was nicht im Manga vorkam. Wer da voreilig Informationen als bestätigt darlegt, begeht den fehler, sich von seiner Interpretation täuschen zu lassen. Natürlich kann Tobi Madara sein und es ist auch wahrscheinlich, dass er irgendwann als Madara preisgegeben wird. Da das bisher noch nicht geschehen ist, darf man dass jedoch auch noch nicht so darstellen. Ninjason 20:08, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Stell dir mal vor, wir würden schreiben: "Tobi ist Madara Uchiha" oder "Tsunade ist bereits gestorben" oder "Kankuro hat eine Puppe von Sasori als neue Puppe". Dann würde jeder fragen: "Eeeeeeeeeecht? Seit wann ist das denn raus? Wo stand das denn?" und wir müssten antworten "Nirgends, aber das is doch klaaaaaaaa!" Auch doof, oder? ..::Aeris::.. 21:43, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ê- der längste Name xD da muss man schon kishimoto-sama fragen was das soll! ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 19:35, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was ist das für eine bescheuerte Frage? ;) 1. Hat sich das sicher keiner von uns ausgedacht sondern, wie Johnny182 es schon erwähnte, der liebe Herr Kishimoto. 2. Warum sollte das ein bescheuerter Name sein? Nur weil du ihn nicht verstehst? VIELLEICHT hat er ja eine Bedeutung die dir/uns nicht klar ist? Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Art Spitzname und/oder nicht sein richtiger kompletter Name. 3. Persönlich gesehen find ich es ebenfalls ziemlich 'bescheuert' lediglich eine Überschrift mit einer 'bescheuerten' Frage zu stellen ohne weiteren großen Text. Sum2k3 00:36, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Übrigens hatte dies nun eine Bedeutung, wie wir jetzt wissen. Sonst hätte Kishi den nicht einfach so genannt.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:35, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Namen Ich habe mal eine Frage. Und zwar : Warum heißt der Raikage in dem narutopedia.eu "A", Killer Bee "Killer B" und Shi "C" ? Ist es dort falsch oder weshalb haben sie andere Namen als Wir ?--Toma94 14:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC)Toma94 :es hat damit zutun, dass kishimoto für ihre namen die engl. aussprache gewählt hat, halt die engl. variante und überhaupt sollen ihre namen engl. ursprungs sein. deswegen steht bei den anderen der raikage "A" also A wird engl. ausgesprochen, so auch bei killerbee und shii. wir schreiben die namen nun mal so wie sie geschrieben werden, also so wie sie tatsächlich sind, ausnahme bei killerbee (im jap. kirabi) da sein name eine direkte andeutung auf muhamed alis titel ist, der auf jap. killerbee: キラ一ビ一 (kirabi) geschrieben wird. raikages name ist im japanischen ein langes "E" und shiis halt n' langes "shi" ^^ - also klingt ausgesprochen wie engl. A und C. Das ist alles... falsch ist es nicht was da bei den anderen steht. und bei uns ist es auch nicht falsch ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 14:28, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) woher stammt die info mit der raiton rüstung und dem gelben blitz :meinst du das was shii über ihn sagte? ...das alles stammt aus dme manga. Johnny/ジョニ一 23:05, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) an welcher stelle sagt er genau das er es mit dem yondaime hokage aufnehmen kann? :kapitel 462 seite 3. dort sagt shii, dass seine geschwindigkeit in seiner raiton-rüstung (Raiton Chakura Moodo) vergleichbar mit der des "Gelben Blitzes" sei. (auf onemanga wurde es komischerweise anders übersetzt, aber bei anderen war es so... außerdem hab ich in den japanischen RAWs nachgeschaut - dort seht auch *vergleichbar mit der des gelben blitzes*). Johnny/ジョニ一 23:47, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Theorie Mir ist gerade zu den Namen ne Theorie eingefallen (wahrscheinlich bin ich da wiedermal nicht der erste =D) die ich hier mal einwerfen wollte. Ê und Killerbee sind ja an Wrestler angelegt. Und wie wir alle wissen benutzen Wrestler nicht ihre richtigen Namen sondern Aliase. Und wenn man mal drüber nachdenkt kommt man schnell zu dem Schluss, dass eine Mutter ihr Kind wohl kaum Killerbee nennt. ;) Darf ich das als Theorie bei den beiden reinschreiben oder gibts da Kontra? --DasallmächtigeJ 19:34, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :es ist doch nur ein manga - da kann der autor seinen kreationen die namen verleihen wie er lustig ist. außerdem war im letzten fanbook von kishi mit allen kage auch Ê drin, und zwar so wie es bei ihm steht "エー" und killerbee war da auch drin, glaub ich. vondaher sind es schon ihre namen, zumindest hat kishi sie auch so offiziell angegeben. Johnny/ジョニー 19:39, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Deswegen wars ja auch als Theorie gedacht, weil sie eben nicht bekannt sind, ist ja auch nicht gesagt, dass er sie je enthüllt. Und im Artbook steht Yamato ja auch nicht unter Tenzou. Denn zumindest bei Bee ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er echt so heißt...--DasallmächtigeJ 20:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::weiß nicht, wenn du jetzt anfängst sowas in den artikeln zu schreiben, dann weißt du wie viele artikel sowas auch betreffen würde... (ausnahme yamato: es steht bei ihm weil es im manga auch so von kakashi gesagt wurde, also war es kishimozos absicht mit tenzou/yamato-sache). Johnny/ジョニー 20:17, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn an Killerbee so schlimm? Weil du ihn vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzen kannst? Dann sollte man sich wohl über die Mehrheit der japanischen Namen Gedanken machen, z.B. Sakura = Kirschblüte/Zierbaum. Würde im Deutschen keiner sein Kind so nennen, ist normal. Und Ê ist sowieso etwas eigen mit seinem Namen, da weiß man garnicht wie man darauf reagieren soll. Aber dennoch sind es halt die uns gegebenen Namen und da sollten wir uns auch nicht weiter Gedanken darüber machen wer warum und vorallem wie heißt. Sum2k3 21:07, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Raikage vs Minato Ich glaub net dass der Raikage so schnell wie minato ist ,weil wen minato sein speziales kunei daheim hängen hat ist er viel schneller da als der raikage, auserdem teleportiert der raikage sich nicht er ist nur extrem schnell :D :es geht ja auch nicht um die teleportation, sondern eben nur über diese schnelligkeit - das shunshin no jutsu. minato war ja auch ohne seine echte teleportationstechnik sehr schnell. Johnny/ジョニー 18:26, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :naja im Nahkampf bringt es Minato ja nicht alzuviel sich teleportieren zu können. da zählt echt nur wie schnell man sich bewegen kann. auserdem kann er den Raikage gar nicht wirklich treffen wegen der Blitzrüstung :meiner meinung könnte er ohne rüstung schon etwas treffen hat e seinen arm wieder? :Ja, Shii hat ihn sofort wieder "angeschweißt". Sum2k3 20:24, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Shii und seine "Fahigkeiten".DarkPain14 21:04, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) nein, er hat seinen arm nicht wieder, shii hatte lediglich die blutung gestillt, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht ihrre fehlt ihm der linke unterarmErnie1992 21:31, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Mh, irgendwie könntest du recht haben. Hab jetzt nochmal Bilder vom Raikage angeschaut, auf keinem ist sein linker Arm wieder zu sehen, allerdings könnte der auch einfach verdeckt sein. ..Und nochmal weiter geschaut. Beim Kampf Killerbee & Raikage vs. Kisame hat er auch keinen Arm. ..gut, dann sry für die falsche Information und danke Ernie fürs (mich) nachprüfen (lassen). xD Sum2k3 21:49, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) man man man dieser Raikage macht auch allen Probleme =D.DarkPain14 11:30, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) natürlich hat er seinen arm nicht wieder ^^ mal nachdenken leute warum er sich seinen arm "abhackte"? =) ...weil der, nachdem er von amaterasu getroffen war, nicht mehr zu retten war - das wusste E und DESHALB hat er sich *entarmt*. johnny/ジョニー 12:45, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) "Armer" E.DarkPain14 12:48, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) der 4 raikage ist mit killerbee verwand und der 3 raikage ist teroretisch auch verwandund es könnte auch sein das dauri der koseng mit ihn teroritisch verwand sein kann. darüber ist nur sehr wenig bekannt, deshalb kann man nur vermutungen anstellen, aber es wäre möglich, wenn auch (glaube ich) unwahrscheinlich MegaPimpf1 21:17, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der aktuelle Raikage ist der Bruder von Killerbee und der vorige war der Vater vom Raikage und Killerbee. Warum Darui der Cousin von irgendwem sein soll, habe ich keine Ahnung, allerdings ist das verwendete Deutsch auch nicht gerade das Beste, so dass man kaum etwas versteht. Sum2k3 21:26, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :oh nein sum! noch ist gar nicht bekannt wie der 3 raikage zu E und killerbee steht. deshalb steht auf seiner seite das nur unter theorie, dass er mit bee und E verwandt sei oder auch mit darui verwandt sein könnte, da sie gleiche tätowierungen und auch gewisse ähnlichkeit haben. ich persönlich finde/fände es sehr passend wenn sandaime raikage daruis vater oder opa wär... so würde es auch das mögliche aufeinandertreffen von division 1 (darui) auf den wiederbelebten 3 raikage *begünstigen* und spannender machen. aber wer kennt schon die wahrheit außer kishi. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 21:50, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :E´s und killerbees vater ist wirklich der 3 Raikage ich wusste es. Ja, ich wußte es auch. Aber der olle Johnny wollte es mir nicht glauben. xD Irgendwie hat er doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Ê (und wenn es nur deswegen ist, dass beide einen Bart haben xD). ..auch war ja klar, dass Jinchuuriki in den Familien der Kage sind und es war unwahrscheinlich, das damals Ê bereits Kage war. Hachja. :P Sum2k3 21:57, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ich hab da weiter oben mit recht rumgemeckert... bestätigt, dass sandaime raikage E's und bees vater ist, wurde nämlich erst in 525. ich muss ja auf alles achten, auch wenn dies offensichtlich, aber eben nicht bestätigt ist ^^ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:02, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ist ja richtig so. ^^ Ich hatte scheinbar schon damals die Vermutung xD Nee, keine Ahnung wieso. Bin irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass dies bereits irgendwo mal gesagt wurde. War entsprechend ein Fehler und dennoch richtig. ^^ Ich vertrete schließlich selbst die Meinung, dass erst bestätigtes wahr ist, Vermutungen sind Spekulationen und damit nicht legitim. Sum2k3 22:05, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Lariatto irgendwo gabs ja ne diskussion ob E wirklich rariatto beherrscht. ich hab mal in naruto shippuuden gekito ninja taisen special geschaut und dort beherrscht er es LipiNoBakuha 17:10, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Redest du da nicht von einem Spiel? In der Hinsicht ist das ziemlich egal, kann zwar zu seinem Jutsus gezählt werden, allerdings vorläufig nur bei Spielen. Wobei die Logik nicht hinhaut, denn wenn beide zusammen Lariatto benutzen können, können sie es auch einzeln, da das Jutsu das Selbe bleibt.. Egal. Sum2k3 17:44, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) was ist das für ein spiel? und ist es sicher, dass er es dort benutzt? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:52, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) spiel für die wii, bisher nur in japan erhältlich und ja er sagt eindeutig "lariatto" LipiNoBakuha 18:26, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :wenn es nur in japan erhältlich ist, woher weißt du, dass er dort selbst rariatto einsetzt? gibt es zumindest ein video davon oder wie? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:34, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) weil ichs selber geladen und gespielt habe, deshalb LipiNoBakuha 19:25, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :achso. na dann ist ja alles in ordnung. ich füge rariatto bei Ê in spiele-jutsus ein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:32, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das kann man auch bei Manga-Jutsus geschrieben werden. Er kann Daburu Rariatto, ("Double Lariat"). Wenn er das kann muss er das andere zwangsläufig auch können, das gebärt doch die Logik.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:25, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) finde ich auch. weil Choji und sein Vater machen auch zusammen den Fleischbombenpanzer und es steht bei beiden auch der fleischbombenpanzer einzeln drin. auserdem. wenn du zusammen fahrrad fährst kannst du das auch aleine XDDanzou 17:32, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :nein, das mit chouji und seinem vaterist es richtig - beide setzen einzeln das nikudan sensha ein. in wirklichkeit gab es kein "daburu nikudan sensha" ich weiß nicht woher es überhaupt kommt - im manga war es nicht. ich werd mich darum kümmern. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:18, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :wie kommt es, dass er jetzt doch Rarraito in der Liste hat?Danzou 12:26, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::stimmt!! wer war das? ich dacht wir hätten uns geeignet, dass er es nicht beherscht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:48, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::-.- warum sollte man es entfernen, er setzt es 1) zusammen mit bee gg kisame ein und 2) kann ers so oder so in naruto shippuuden gekito ninja taisen special :::also stimmt schon. nur weil ers irgendwo kann heisst das nicht, dass ers im manga kann. aber geeinigt das ers nicht kann würd ich nicht sagen. weil es kann mir niemand sagen, dass es bei daburu rariatto und rariatto einen unterschied gibt abgesehen davon das sie es zu zweit machen. und da es ein taijutsu ist kann er die bewegungen ja und hat das tempo drauf. also kann man wenn man das daburu rariatto kann auch das rariattoDanzou 16:00, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :nein, er benutzt nicht das rairattto!! die diskusion hatten wir schon bei rairatto stehen, schaut dort bitte nach, der raikage benutzt ein ähnliches jutsu, das die ähnlichen auswirkungen hat, aber es ist ein raiton jutsu, rairatto kann man nur mit dem bijuu chakra anwenden und daht der raikage nicht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:03, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :muss nicht sein. du sagst dass das nur mit dem ochsengewand geht, aber woher weisst du das? was wenn es ein einfaches taijutsu ist das an sich halt einfach nicht so stark ist und bee deshalb das gewand nimmt. in dem fall hätte raiton no yoroi den gleichen efeckt. der raikage setzt ja auch bei seinen taijutsu raiton no yoroi an um diese gefährlicher und meist sogar tötlich zu machenDanzou 16:15, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :er werden hier aber zwie verschieden jutsus angegeben!! wenn der raikage rairatto benutz, muss der artikel zum raiton no yoroi gelöscht werden, es kann nicht als zwei verschiedene jutsus gelten [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:39, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::raikage benutzt rariatto auf jeden fall zumindest im spiel allein, rariatto ist ja auch ein angriffs-tai-jutsu mit verstärktem sich selbst (entweder durch bijuu-ckakra oder raiton-chakra <- in dem modus dann dieses tai-jutsu angewendet wird). und "raiton no yoroi" ist einfach nur seine fähigkeit, seinen körper mit raiton-chakra zu umgeben um sich stärker und schneller zu machen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:50, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::wenn er es im spiel benutz, soltte wir es als spiele info benutzen, denn im manga benutz er raiton no yoroi"! wenn raiton no yoroi und rairatto das selbe jutsu sind, dann sollten wir eins von den beiden löschen. Bei raiton no yoroi wird man durch das raiton schnellen und bei rairatto durch das bijuu-chakra, das sind für mich zwei unterschiedlich jutsus oder es komt darauf an, dass man schneller und stärker wird und nicht wie man esd macht, dann müssen wir das raiton no yoroi löschen, wo bei mir dann aber die frage aufkommt-woher kommt der name dieses jutsus? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:58, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::was verstehst du denn nicht? raiton no yoroi kann nicht gelöscht werden, es wird im manga namentich genannt und beschreibt eben nur raikages fähigkeit, seinen körper mit raiton-chakra zu umgeben <- was ihm mehr stärke und schnelligkeit verleiht! raiton no yoroi hat an sich nichts mit rariatto - dem tai-jutsu zu tun. rariatto ist eigentlich nur das tai-jutsu - der körperliche angriff also, ein move. und rariatto ist ein tai-jutsu angriff, den man halt so ausführt wie raikage unf bee es tun. noch mal: raiton no yoroi hat nichts mit einem tai-jutsu oder move oder angriff zu tun. was ist dir da nicht klar, verstehe ich nicht :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:41, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::was mir nicht klar ist, warum bei rairatto und raiton no yoroi das selbe steht!! wenn es wie du es gerade beschrieben hat nur darum geht, dass bei raiton no yoroi sein körper mit raiton chakra zu tun hat, dann sollte es dort auch so stehen und wenn rairatto nur das taijutsu ist, das sollt man das mit dem chakra weglassen, aufjedenfall kann man das so nicht stehen lassen, da es jetzt beide das selbe jutsu beschreibt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:59, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::wovon redest du? :/ lies dir die artikel "raiton no yoroi" und "rariatto" bitte noch mal durch. da steht genau das was diese jutsus tun bzw bewirken... wo steht denn da dasselbe? bei raiton no yoroi steht und stand schon immer das was raiton no yoroi ist und hatte nichts mit rariatto zu tun. und rariattos beschreibung ist jetzt auch völlig in ordnung. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:04, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ach egal, für mich ergibt das keinen sinn, aber wenn ihr alle gegen mich seid, beuge ich mich der mehreheit und wir lasen so [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:08, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) hier ist niemand gegen dich, doch es ist fakt wie es in den artikeln steht un da steht nichts gleiches, oder willst du jetzt noch ma ne erklärung für beides haben, um jegliche verwirrungen und unklarheiten bei seite zuschaffen?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:10, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ne ich gebe mich geschlagen :) warten wir bis die neuen schriften raus kommen und dort steht dann alles drin [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:13, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) hier ist doch niemand gegen dich MegaPimpf1, nur verstehen WIR nicht deine aufgebrachte stellung weil doch alles in den arts absolut korrekt ist O_o du selbst hast doch oben geschrieben, dass bei rariatto und raiton no yoroi das gleiche steht, aber das ist ja nciht der fall, du kannst es ja selber nachlesen. ich verstehe dich jetzt nicht, wo das problem liegt? :/ sehe ich viellecht i-was nicht was du siehst oder wie? ich kapier einfach nicht was da nicht stimmen sollte :/ ...raiton no yoroi ist ein nin-jutsu für sich was an sich nichts mit rariatto zu tun hat. und rariatto ist ein tai-jutsu, das vllt auch ohne jegliches chakra benutzt werden kann, wie auch immer, es ist dieser bestimmte wrestling-move. nur um die wirkung dieses moves zu verstärken benutzen bee sein bijuu-chakra und raikage sein raiton-chakra <- steht alles im artiel drin. wenn ich nach dieser erklärung immer noch was übersehe oder falsch interpretiere (was ich stark bezweifle ^^), dann klär mich bitte auf. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:21, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ne schon gut, wenn es so ist wie ihr es erklärt habt, finde ich bei rairatto, die beschreibung ein wenig zweideutig, aber wenn ich der einzige bin der die "zweite" deutung sieht verändere ich den artikel, sodass es für mich auch eindeutig ist. Ich bearbeite den artikel auf meiner Testseite, wenn jemand meint meine bearbeitung seien falsch, soll er mich bitte dort anschreiben (war ne coole diskussion, soetwas macht mir spaß) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:08, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Umbenennung Ich würde hier und heute gerne anregen, dass wir seinen Namen auf A ändern. Warum? Sämtliche Mangaversionen (auch die deutsche) nennen ihn A und das nicht ohne Grund: sein Name soll eben einfach den ersten Buchstaben des Alphabets darstellen wie bei allen Kumo-Nin und Kishi schreibt ihn eben mit japanischen Schriftzeichen. Es soll aber zweifelsohne ein (englsiches) A sein. Das Ê das wir jetzt haben ist zwar von der Aussprache her korrekt, blöderweise kann aber keiner was damit anfangen und Leser die auf unsere Seite kommen werden einfach denken das er E heißt, was ich ziemlich irreführend finde, da wir das mit einem A wesentlich einfacher haben könnten. Hauptargument ist für mich aber nach wie vor, dass ALLE Versionen mit romanischer Schrift ein A benutzen und wir den Leser mit unserer Variante einfach nur verwirren. Ich habe unser Ê immer als Behelf begriffen, bis wir wissen, wie die Mangaübersetzung und der Res der Welt mit seinem Namen verfährt. Da wir das jetzt wissen, ist es meiner Meinung nach Zeit, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen und unser Wiki dahingehend anzupassen. Ist zwar etwas Arbeit, aber im Vergleich zu den Registriernummern noch relativ überschaubar. Ihr könnt euch hier gerne dazu äußern und Ideen/Kritik/Vorschläge äußern und je nach dem zu welchem Ergebnis wir kommen sehen wir weiter. Gruß, [[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:11, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ich finds gut weils mich selbst ne zeit lan iritiert hat. meine stimme hast du. Jönäs 18:55, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Achja, das hier hab ich anregen wollen kurz bevor mein Inet kaputt war. Gut, dass du was hingeschrieben hast, dass hab ich nämlich fast schon vergessen gehabt.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:11, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) also mich persönlich stört "Ê" nicht, aber ich hab auch absolut nichts gegen "A", da "Ê" nunmal nicht deutschem alphabet entstammt und hier im wiki der einzige name ist, der auf fremdsprachigen umlauten basiert. deshalb kann man es von mir aus auf "A" umstellen. muss halt die mehrheit damit einverstanden sein. von mir hast du sozusagen ein "pro". [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:07, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Dann kümmere ich mich morgen mal darum, dass wir ein Forum mit der Möglichkeit zur Abstimmung erstellt bekommen. Ich verlinks dann auf die Hauptseite, so wie bei den anderen Abstimmungen auch, damit die Leute es auch finden/bemerken.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:49, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Neues Profilbild Man sieht mehr vom Gesicht. Folge 256 Zeit: 07:13.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:54, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :also von mir aus, wenn mehrheit für das neue bild stimmt :/ mir gefiel immer halt dieses "oldschool kage-hut auf" im bild, dass es vom kage getragen wird. man kann sagen, heutzutage macht das keiner mehr :) daher bleibt meine stimme beim alten bild. aber die abstimmung hier wird entscheiden. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:12, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::ja gut, aber die trägt der jetzt eh kaum. Und das Bild lag i-wie schon immer so eng. Wenn die Mehrheit aber für das alte ist, hab ich auch kein Problem damit.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:14, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ich finde beide gut, aber wenn es zu einer entscheidung kommen müsste würde ich das neu nehmen.. asu keinem bestimmten grund, gefällt mir villt ein wenig besser^^ [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 19:43, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das neue gefällt mir auch besser (auch wenn er da nen schmalen Kopf hat), auf dem alten sieht er auch iwie alt aus...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 20:22, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das ist eine wirklich schwierige Entscheidung. :/ Ich bin da auch eher für Johnnys Meinung das alte Bild zu behalten. Wenn aber die Mehrheit für das neue ist, könnte man nicht als Kompromiss beide Bilder irgendwie einbauen? lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 09:03, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Mehrheit ist für das Neue.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 13:02, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :in ordnung. ich machs dann. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:45, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass A inzwischen schneller ist als Minato? Weil Minato ist schon lange tot und der Raikage hat sicher weiter trainiert und ist schneller geworden. und schon bei dem zusammentreffen der beiden als noch keiner von ihnen Kage war könnte der Raikage Minato immerhin kurz berührern. Danzou 06:41, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :ich denke nicht, da naruto ihm ja auch ausweichen konnte und es wurde mehrfach gesagt, dass naruto so schnell wie minato ist.. villt. ist A ein wenig schneller geworden, aber ab einem punkt, wo sowieso niemand schneller als er ist, ist es auch nicht mehr klug die schnelligkeit weiter zu trainieren [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:05, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :naja glaub ich nicht. man muss immer weiter trainieren wenn man der beste sein/bleiben will Danzou 10:05, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Technisches Problem Hi, wenn man auf der Seite auf Spoilerinformationen anzeigen klickt verschwindet das Bild von A. Könntet ihr das bitte fixen. Außerdem hab ich noch ne Frage an euch: Wieso nennt ihr ihn nicht wie im deutschen Manga? Da heißt der gute A und nicht E mit dem Lautmahlerzeichen drauf. Im deutschen Manga steht auch noch dazu wie er ausgesprochen wird. Nämlich wie das englische Ay. (hm besser verdeutlichen kann ich es nicht) Da ja für Deutschland die "offizielle" Übersetzung von Carlsen Comics auschlag gebend sein sollte müssten die Namen auch daraus genommen werden. Außerdem ist er, der bisher einzige Charakter der mir aufgefallen ist, wo ihr nicht den deutschen Manganamen verwendet. Klar ihr orientiert euch am japanischen Manga, da der direkt von Kischi stammt. Da aber nun mal das japanische Alphabet keine lateinischen Lettern hat muss er sich ja da mit der Lautmalung begnügen. Das ist bei uns aber nicht so, wir können das ja so wie er hier heißt hinschreiben und zusätzlich eben wie er in Kanji geschrieben wird bzw. wie seine Aussprache ist. :bei mir klappt mit dem spoiler aufdecken alles :/ und das mit dem namen versteh ich nicht ganz. wir nennen ihn doch A hier :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:36, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::bei mir gibt es auch keine Probleme mit den Spoilern, kannst du sagen welches Bild bei dir verschwindet? Das im Steckbrief oder eins im Artikel? und das mit dem Namen versteh ich jetzt leider auch nicht so ganz? Willst du jetzt das wir ihn A oder E nennen? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 10:12, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::also bei mir gibt es ebenfalls keine probleme mit spioler aufdecken... alle bilder werden korrekt angezeigt, im monobook-look sowie dem neuen wikia look. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 22:04, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Also ich hab auch keinen Fehler bei den Spoilern bemerkt. Die Bilder werden angezeigt. Solltest bei sowas besser mal den Dateinamen des Bildes angeben, bei dem du dieses Anzeige-Problem hast. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC)